Krayhan
Krayhan is the chief deity of the religion of Jamzezism, an ancient religion that originated on the planet Ucharpli. Krayhan is usually depicted as a sapphire giant, featherless Yoltox that soars through the heavens to bring knowledge and wisdom to all. Krayhan is also worshiped as the guardian of the afterlife, looking after warriors who die honorably in battle until the end of times. He is associated with the elements of water and air and is depicted as a graceful flying dragon. He represents the virtues of wisdom and free thought. In musical scores, Krayhan is represented by a French horn among a string orchestra. The song would have a serene yet strong melody. According to legend, when the Dhragolon lived in a plane known as the Garden, Krayhan appeared from the heavens and perched atop a tall mountain, gazing upon the Dhragolon. Realizing that they had much more potential, Krayhan bestowed a roar of wisdom and promptly took off into horizon as the sun began rising. Moments later, the Dhragolon heeded that wisdom and gained intelligence which would eventually propagate civilization over the course of the next many thousand years. Of course, they had to leave the Garden for obtaining such knowledge and were forced to live on Ucharpli, a world with monsters. Personality Krayhan, despite his fearsome appearance, is depicted as wise and benevolent. When he speaks to mortals, he almost always asks questions via the Socratic method, teaching that the answer within an individual is truly within themselves. Myth The Dhragolon are largely unaware of what Krayhan did before Ucharpli was created as they simply regard him as an everlasting deity. However, some of Krayhan's past is explained by the Khathics, who refer to him as "Kunde". Morduin and Krayhan are said to have come from another universe after they were banished from time and space. Wandering aimlessly among the nexus of all worlds, they discovered the previous universe to Omni 02. The powerful Titan Levenslang found Krayhan and Morduin and chose them to be his disciples. He created the Yoltox in their image. However, they proved to be destructive so he locked them away in an icy prison. Morduin, disapproving of Levenslang's actions, chose to retaliate feeling that he had been wronged. His soul, once part of Krayhan's split itself apart, no longer embodying chaos and diversity, but now destruction and nothingness. Eventually, he unleashed Vernietigen, a destructive entity that once threatened Krayhan's and Morduin's original universe. Levenslang watched as the rest of the gods were shocked at Vernietigen's actions; they grieved over the loss of their creations. When another universe spawned, Vernietigen tried to destroy that one as well, but Krayhan and the other gods worked together to imprison Vernietigen behind a seal made of mathematical equations. Krayhan, grieving over the betrayal of his brother, Krayhan chose to collect himself on the planet Ucharpli. Krayhan was originally the aspect of order just as Morduin was chaos, but overtime, he took on the role of balance for himself. With a roar of wisdom, he taught the Dhragolon self-control and discipline of the mind. Morduin's vengenace was not satiated. He wished to wreck havoc once more and this time, he unleashed his other brothers locked away in the ice prison unto the world of Ucharpli, inhabited by the Dhragolon. Many great wars would follow, but Morduin was eventually driven away by the hero Burwof. As a result, Morduin went into hiding and Krayhan himself did much of the same. Inspired by Morduin's actions, a demon named Uszaroth sought to propogate chaos to the Dhragolon and begun spreading his own teachings, resulting in yet another war. Not wanting to see the Dhragolon meet an untimely destruction, Krayhan interfered and imprisoned Uszaroth inside the planet Alk'charis for thousands of years. In Omni 01 Krayhan is not known to be a tangible entity in Omni 01 like he is in Omni 02. Even so, the Omni 01 counterparts to the Dhragolon, the Vaikan, possess imagery and artwork that strongly resembles Krayhan. A common Jamzezist religious symbol is the Featherless Yoltox, a blue, metallic symbol in the shape of Krayhan. The symbol is often used as fashion accessory, appearing in necklaces and belt buckles, and it is the official symbol of the Karalian Empire. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Deities Category:Vaikan deities